The Fox and The Lion
by I.Have.An.Angel
Summary: The Eve before Light's birthday, Light has a dream. He is the poor fox kit and Kira is the predator, hungry for the fox kit. When like wakes, he realizes... He will have the WORST birthday. -Second FanFic. R&R please? XoxOxoXoxOxoX- Iaa Angel


White lights danced across the teen's vision as he writhed in pain. His auburn hair that normally fell into perfect place was sticking out in every direction as the pain in his throat intensified and he shook his head from side to side, trying to escape the grasp that held him. His eyes, normally demonic like a fox, were wide and fearful. The fox let out a scream that was cut off due to lack of air. In front of him was a perfect replica of himself, only the replica's eyes were a luscious blood red. These red eyes snarled at the fox as if he was a predator, a lion, getting his first meal since becoming an adult lion. The fox writhed and pried at the hands that bound his throat, gasping for air.

"Does he still want to get older? Does he still want to rule the world?" the lion whispered sadistically. The fox twitched as he was released from the choke hold his replica had him in. He coughed as his breath came to him in gasps. The lion walked around his prey, the much smaller predator, and giggled as the fox growled at him. "Awww, did I make him angry?" The fox spoke not.

Clenched fists shook at thin, defined sides and the baggy cloth on tan hips shook with the movement of clenched hands. He looked up and sepia clashed with blood red and the one with sepia toned eyes launched himself at the one with blood red eyes. The lion gasped deeply as his head hit the once non-existing wall but now there wall. Blood could be felt rolling down two tan necks and the fox recoiled. So if the lion got injured, so did the fox. Splendid… Note the sarcasm, please, please do. "Are you angry, my little fox?" The one with sepia eyes glared as he stood and backed away, glowering at his copy. "Why would you be angry, love? I've only said what is true. The older you get the older Kira-Kun gets and when you two are too old, you'll die and this world will be a disaster once more."

The fox hissed. His voice was not up to par because of aforementioned choke hold and it would not come out how he would have wished. This fight would be done without words in the fox's mind. He growled and punched his replica in the face, rubbing his own nose as the lion flew backwards and he stayed put. He rubbed his now aching nose and his head. He over did it with the punch and probably broke his own nose… That's just great. Just. Freakin'. Great. Nose jobs cost a lot of money! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THEY COST?! They cost so much that the fox would be broke for about a year. And that would just plain suck.

"You little brat!" roared the lion, launching himself at the fox. When had the lion moved? The fox like boy had not seen a single movement from his replica. Sighing, he dodged the man that had tried to hurt him. He then coughed into his hand, knowing his voice would need about five more minutes of recovery. He glanced at his right wrist for the time, only to find that the watch he always faithfully wore was gone. Of course. He should've guessed it would be so. Still, it really annoyed him. He might be late without the time. How he would hate to be late. Especially on today. People were expecting a lot from him, meaning that being late was not really very ideal!!! Very much not. He sighed and pushed his replica away and into the nearest wall, rubbing his left cheek as he did so. "You think you're so, so, so tough, don't you kid?"

The fox shrugged at the lion. The one with blood red eyes roared and, much to the fox's great annoyance, morphed into a lion. "I WILL KILL YOU SO YOU CANNOT AGE AND RULE THE WORLD!!" And at these words, the fox's eye twitched. He cocked his tanned face to the right, his auburn hair falling into place around his gorgeous face. How could a man, a mere mortal, morph into a lion without movie effects to back him up? He couldn't. He shouldn't. So why did he? _Because, _said a voice in his head, _he's better than you!!! _Heaving out a long, suffering sigh, the fox kicked the lion's feet out from under him and, much to the lion's chagrin, the fox was uninjured. Did that mean the fox could morph to? Interesting. Very, very interesting. It would give him both advantages and disadvantages. As he pondered these things, he continued tripping the lion. Advantage: he would be faster and sneakier than his opponent. Disadvantage: he probably couldn't win against the large lion. As he pondered these things, the lion launched at him. His reflexes had been too slow. He found himself pinned under the lion and goraned. "Ready to die? Ready for the legacy of Kira to… Die too?" Okay. That was a crappy line. Who came up with that? What kind of author made the lion say those things? Who knows… ONWARDS!

The fox struggled against the lion that now smelled his neck.

-

-

The teen shot up in bed, sweat running down his face. He was very cold, despite the hot sweat that coated his thin, fit body. He glanced around him. Oh thank god. It was just a dream. His eyes rested on the older man that resembled a panda that sat on the bed beside him, the metal chain that connected them glowing in the blue computer light. The fox-like teen massaged his temples.

"It is three in the morning, so you," the panda man said. The fox-like teen groaned loudly, causing the panda man to all out look at him and that was quite the accomplishment if it was the world's greatest detective looking at you oddly because you groaned. "Is something the matter?"

The auburn haired teen threw his sweat covered pillow on the ground and took the insomniac's pillow, setting it behind him to where he would set his head when he decided to finally lay back down. He looked at the world's greatest detective/ the world's greatest insomniac. He shrugged, like he had shrugged at the lion. The lion… Kira… Kira?!?! Did that mean _he_ was Kira? No, disgusting. That would mean being chained to this detective, going through fifty days of solitude and being locked away would have been all for naught. Ugh. How annoying. The fox-like teen slapped himself on each cheek, leaving an obvious red mark, even in the dark. He sighed deeply through his nose and inhaled just as deeply through his pale lips. The detective was now sitting next to him. Augh. When had the panda moved?! The fox should pay more attention, shouldn't he?

"You know, you should talk about your life problems. It helps," the panda informed the fox wisely, nodding his pale face up and down, his messy hair bobbing all over the place. The teen took no comfort in confiding in this man. The teen took no comfort in confiding in anyone but himself. He clenched and unclenched his hands as he growled at the panda man. He took the hint and backed away from his still sweating charge. The panda stared intently at the teen he was chained to and exhaled through his nose at the same time as said charge. The panda received a grin from the teen and smiled a small, barely noticeable smile back. "Will you talk about it?"

The teen exhaled again. Falling back onto the plush bed, he growled, "My birthday's gonna suck, Ryuuzaki."

"Light-Kun's birthday is today?"


End file.
